wariowarefandomcom-20200213-history
WarioWare: Smooth Moves
WarioWare: Smooth Moves (Odoru Made in Wario,'' ''literally meaning "Dancing Made in Wario") is the fifth WarioWare series installment, which was released for Nintendo Wii. Story WarioWare: Smooth Moves features microgames that rely on the Wii's motion controls. Gameplay requires the player to hold the Wii Remote (referred to in-game as the "Form Baton") in different positions ("forms"). Orbulon's stage requires the Nunchuk (referred to in-game as the "Balance Stone") and uses three variants of The Diner. Wario - "Mysterious Form Baton Found!" At Wario's house, as Wario is eating cake, a Splunk enters and takes the rest. Wario then chases the Splunk into the Temple of Form, where he discovers the Form Baton. After he picks it up, a boulder begins to roll towards him. Wario escapes the temple with the Form Baton. Mona - "Cheerleading to Victory" As has been usual up to this point, Mona is late. This time, she is the football team's captain cheerleader. Meanwhile, one of the team's players has a crush on her, but remembers to focus on the game. Near the end, motivated by his love, he crashes through a blockade of the opposing team and scores a touchdown. He attempts to confess as she leaves, but instead ends up shocking another cheerleader. Kat & Ana - "Evil Attacks Diamond Dojo!" A giant demon appears outside Diamond Dojo. Kat and Ana go inside, only to find a smaller demon pulling the sensei's hair. Kat clones herself and fights the larger one. The smaller demon begs her to stop. The giant demon leaves with what appears to be the child. Kat waves and tells him never to run off again. The small demon appears beside her. It turns out that the giant took Ana by mistake. "Enter Young Cricket" Young Cricket and Master Mantis are walking on Park Street. Mantis is hungry. They find a meat bun stand, and Cricket cuts to the front of the line by walking on everyone's heads. When he gets there, the others in the line are angry, and now have bumps on their heads. Cricket returns to Mantis by once again walking on the line, and suggests that they get in line. Jimmy T. - "Feline Fever" It is raining. Outside Club Sugar, Jimmy T. spots a cat behind a can and gives it his umbrella. As Jimmy walks away, that cat, as well as many other cats, start following his every move. The rain stops suddenly and Jimmy starts a dance, which is shortly taken to the club. After the dance is finished, the cats and Jimmy exit the club. The first cat then taps him on the back, and returns his umbrella. Ashley - "The Loquacious Spell Book" Inside the library in Ashley's mansion, Ashley and Red are searching a spell book to grow a monster plant. Ashley attempts this, only for a flower to appear. A talking spell book appears, and shows her "an idea that might help". She tries again and succeeds. Dribble & Spitz - "Tomorrow Hill" It is a "great day for a drive." Dribble and Spitz have been cleaning their car. A woman asks to be driven to Tomorrow Hill. When they get there, she goes to the top and reveals herself to be an alien. As usual, she didn't pay the fare. Penny - "The Invent-Off" At Diamond Academy, Penny faces off against Dr. Crygor, her grandpa, in the Invent-Off. At the end, Penny reveals her invention, a small pink motorcycle, wins the competition and starts a party. Jimmy P. - "Canine Crazed" Jimmy P.'s story shares some similarities with that of Jimmy T. Outside Club Spice, Jimmy P. finds a dog behind a can and gives it a bone. As Jimmy walks away, that dog, as well as many other dogs, start following his every move. Jimmy starts a dance, which is shortly taken to the club. After the dance is finished, the dogs and Jimmy exit the club. Jimmy T. taps his back. 9-Volt - "The Multiplayer Test" At 9-Volt's house, 9-Volt shows off his new Game & Watch to 18-Volt, who at first thinks it is a DS Lite. 18-Volt tries to take it from him so that he could see, breaking it in half. 9-Volt then sends him out of the house. 18-Volt goes to Toy Express in search of a replacement, to no avail, then he spots a nearby game store selling the exact game he needs. 9-Volt appears, and then 9-Volt apologises for shouting at him earlier. Tiny Wario - "Forever Form Baton" At Wario's house, he has just received the motorcycle that Penny had invented earlier. Wario takes it for a ride, but gets sucked into it, turning him into many smaller versions of himself. The Tiny Warios run after the bike but get sidetracked by a strawberry field, jumping into it. They eventually turn back into Wario, who jumps out of a bush. Three Splunks find him and tell him to return the Form Baton. Wario attempts to run away but ends up inside the Temple of Form and trips. The Form Baton lands exactly where it was at the beginning. Meanwhile, the motorcycle stops outside the Temple. Orbulon - "The Secret of the Balance Stone" In outer space, Orbulon's ship, the Oinker, is hit by the Balance Stone. This causes the ship to crash into the Temple of Form, and Orbulon to be flung directly in front of the Form Baton and the Balance Stone. The temple then rises into outer space. Orbulon attempts to claim it as his ship, angering the nearby Splunks and sending it down to Earth. Multiplayer After the player completes all of the single-player stages, the game unlocks a multiplayer mode, in which only one Wii Remote is used. The game includes four microgame oriented modes, a game of darts, and two other minigames which use the Nunchuk. Microgame modes Survival '''Survival '''is a sudden-death match between up to twelve players. Players take turns with one Form Baton and try not to lose even one microgame. When a player loses, they are out of the game. The last person in the game wins. Bomb '''Bomb '''is a sudden-death match involving an explosive Form Baton, for up to five players. If a player wins a game, they must decide up to two things before their baton explodes: # First, if there are more than two players involved, they must choose who plays next. # Then, they must choose the form to be used. Lifeline Balloon Dart Club Star Nose Bungee Buddies Forms The Remote Control The Form Baton is held with its tip pointing towards the screen, resembling a television remote. The Umbrella The Form Baton is held vertically, with its tip pointing upwards. The player's thumb rests lightly on the button. The Handlebar The Sketch Artist The Chauffeur The Samurai The Tug-of-War The Waiter The Elephant The Thumb Wrestler The Discard The Big Cheese The Janitor The Dumbbell The Mohawk The Finger Food The Boxer The Mortar and Pestle The Diner Category:Games